Mientras dure la amistad
by katemi-no-yami
Summary: En la serie Tyson continuo beyluchando, despues de que sus amigos le dejaron, pero que pasaria si las cosas no hubieran salido de ese modo, ya alguien mas hubiera aprovechado el sentimiento de traicion que tenia Tyson, para tomar, su vida. KaiTy Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

**Mientras dure la amistad**

_-"Y la próxima vez que nos veamos, ya no seremos amigos"-_

_-"Mi mama ya mando el pasaje de avión"-_

_-"Tyson, Kai dejo el equipo"-_

Estas eran las frases que no dejaban de girar en la mente de Tyson, hacia ya varias semanas desde que todos sus amigos habían decidido, buscar la victoria por sus propios caminos, dejándolo a el atrás, como si de cualquier persona se tratase, y no de su amigo: todos lo habían abandonado y ahora tendría que demostrar, que tan valioso era por su propia cuenta.

-"Amo Tyson, por favor deje de torturarse con esos pensamientos, no ve que le hace daño, tanto a usted como a mi"-dijo Dragoon; quien ya desde hace tiempo había decidido mantener la comunicación con su amo, claro que ninguna bestia bit había llegada tener ese tipo de conexión con su señor, y no por que estuviera prohibido, sino por que se necesitaba que tanto el amo como la bestia tuvieran una gran cantidad de afinidad, y gracias a la personalidad de Tyson, Dragoon había sido capaz de contactarse de esa manera con su amo.

-"Discúlpame Dragoon, yo....yo no sabia que también estabas presente"-pensó Tyson mientras observaba una de las fotos que les habían tomado a los equipos que iban a participar este año en el campeonato. Podía ver como todos sus amigos, habían seguido tan bien sin el.

Dragoon podía sentir la desesperación de su amo, incluso si este no lo decía, sentía la traición, el dolor, la desesperación, el enojo, el coraje y la angustia de tener que guardar todos estos sentimientos, por las apariencias; su amo realmente estaba derrumbándose, y nadie lo había notado, nadie excepto el, su bestia bit; pero de que servia que el supiera, si no podía hacer nada al respecto, no podía consolarle físicamente, lo único que podía hacer es darle fuerza con sus palabras, pero muchas veces eso no es suficiente, y mas si uno se encuentra tan perdido como en estos momentos se encontraba su amo.

-"Por cierto Dragoon ya te había dicho, que soy tu amigo, no tu amo"-pensó Tyson mientras limpiaba su Blade y tranquilamente, se sentaba en uno de los sillones del departamento, que les habían otorgado, como equipo participante en la competencia de este año.

-"Lo siento A...Tyson... Tyson por que no hablas con tu hermano"-Dragoon no se percato de que este pensamiento lo había compartido, hasta que Tyson, algo nervioso pregunto.

-"A que...te...refieres, Dragoon"-

Ahora que ya la había regado, a Dragoon no le quedo otra más que sacar una de las muchas preguntas que tenia sobre las acciones de su amo.

–"Por que no le dices como te sientes... sabes que yo también puedo sentir lo mismo que tu"-Tyson desde hace poco se había percatado de que esto era verdad, ya que esto iba en ambos sentidos, y cada vez que dragón pasaba por dolor, el también lo hacia.

–"Sabes como es Hiro, a el no le interesa como me sienta, para el solo soy un jugador, el nunca se preocupo por mi tantos años a tras y para ser sinceros, creo que ahora solo regreso, por que le interesaba la dirección de un equipo fuerte, ganar respeto y ese tipo de cosas"-tras un pequeño suspiro deja a un lado su blade.

-"No te preocupes, no tienes por que hacerlo"-y de nueva cuenta dirige su mirada hacia la foto, por que había decidido separarse de el, acaso no era lo suficiente bueno?, siempre estuvo con ellos cuando lo necesitaban y ahora le daban la espalda.

-"Tyson?"-la voz de Kenny lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-"Que pasa jefe?"-ante la mirada preocupada de su amigo le da una sonrisa forzada, Kenny fue el único que después de todo no lo había traicionado y se había quedado con el.

-"Dentro de unas horas iniciaran las semifinales y es con los White Tiger, quieres verlos?"-dijo mientras observaba la figura de su ahora capitán, pudo notar que algo en el había cambiado, trato de no darle importancia después de todo así era la forma de ser el.

-"Claro!!! Tenemos que ver cuanto a mejorado Rei, adelántate voy en seguida"-dijo con vos somnolienta mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

-"Bien te estaremos esperando"-dudo si era correcto dejarlo solo pero al escuchar su respiración decidió salir, además fue el quien sufrió tras la de separación del equipo.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba abrió de nuevo sus ojos, ahora que los volviera a ver como reaccionaria, los vería de la misma forma? Necesitaba tiempo así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco.

-"Dragoon, no se porque tomaron una decisión como la de separarnos por eso..."-y tras una breve pausa en la que recogía su Blade y lo colocaba en la repisa de su cama.

-"Nunca sabrán como me sentí en esos momentos... deseaba... nunca haberlos conocidos"-dijo mientras miraba asía la foto y la colocaba boca abajo mientras en sus ojos resbalaba una pequeña lagrima.

-"Así que ahora en adelante demostrare que tan bueno soy sin ellos"-dicho esto se llevo una la mano para limpiar el rastro que le había dejado.

Dragoon no sabia que decir, en ese estado lo mejor que podía hacer era escucharlo y dejar que expresara lo que sentía.

-"No importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo....Siempre..."-lo pensó mientras una pequeña luz lo afirmaba.

-"Lo se, pero abra momentos en los que estaré solo...como ahora..."-se dirigía a abría la puerta y tras unos minutos dirigió su vista a su blade.

-"Kai siempre tuvo la razón, al dejarse llevar por la emociones nos hacemos mas vulnerables, no es irónico Dragoon?"-y dicho estos salio para poder aclaran su mente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba varias horas caminando sin sentido, seguro que se había perdido la batalla de Rei pero en realidad le importaba si estaba el presente?, después de todo ya no era parte de un equipo. Tras mirar a su alrededor y notar que no conocía el lugar maldijo en voz baja, si por lo menos hubiera aceptado la invitación de Hiraly de conocer el lugar días atrás no estaría en estas condiciones.

Con sumo desinterés emprendió de nueva cuenta su camino, que importaba desaparecer por un par de horas, además su pelea se realizaría dentro de 3 días....

Ya habia camiado unas dos horas, y había llegado a un parque bastante escondido, pero a la vez increiblemente hermoso, se respiraba una paz y tranquilidad, que desde hace tiempo que no sentia, como le gustaria que sus amigos estuvieran en estos momento a su lado disfrutando este momento.

–"Hump, amigos, bonitos amigos me conseguí"-pensó con amargura el peliazulado.

Mientras tanto conforme se iba ocultando el sol, Tyson comenzó a recordar todos esos buenos momentos en los que el y sus companeros de equipo, se habian enfrentado a grandes problemas y habian salido vencedores, como grandes amigos apoyandose los unos a los otros; esto hizo que una pequena, mueca de felicidad se formara en los labios del moreno, ya que tambien recordo los momentos en los que habían hecho de las travesuras mas infantiles, pero tan divertidas.

Pero junto con el atardecer los recuerdos del moreno, se fueron acercando a su final, al momento en el que sus compañeros lo abandonaban, dandole la espalda, y convirtiendose en sus enemigos.

–"Enemigos, si, ahora es lo que son"-

-"Oye jefe aun no encuentran a Tyson?, hace mas de cuatro horas que salio, y ya esta obscureciendo"-pregunto Hilary quien ya se estaba preocupando por Tyson, ya que este no habia asistido a la batalla entre Kai y Rei; la cual era una de las mas esperadas.

-"No Hilary, acabo de hablar con Hitoshi, Kai, Rei y Max y ninguno lo ha visto; me preocupa el nunca fue del tipo de personas que desapareciera sin decir a donde iba"-respondio Kenny mientras seguia observando hacia afuera, para tratar de divisar alguna señal de su amigo.

Daichi quien se encontraba recostado en el sillon, tambien se encontraba preocupado por Tyson ya que aunque el seguia obstinado en ganarle, conforme habian estado luchando, Tyson se habia de alguna forma convertido en su amigo, tal ves en el unico que tenia, y creeia en cierta forma entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo al peliazul.

–"Vaya como te cambia la traicion de tus amigos"-dijo finalmente Daichi ofreciendo una respuesta, al grupo.

-"Lo mejor será salir a buscarlo esto no es normal en Tyson"-dijo Kenny mientras se dirigía a salir del cuarto.

-"Voy contigo jefe"-dijo mientras recogía un abrigo, ya que en esa época el frió esta presente todas las noche.

-"Como sea vayan ustedes mejor me quedo aquí por si regresa"-Daichi seguía tranquilo mientras veia salir la figura de sus amigos.

Tyson seguía divagando en sus recuerdos hasta que se percato de que ya no se esuchaba las risas de los pequeños en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

-"Vaya hasta aquí me siento solo..."-pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una hermosa melodía.

Trato de encontrar de donde provenía la música pero sin darse cuenta se dejo llevar por el sonido que escuchaba, la melodía realmente era esplendida pero a la vez muy triste parecía expresar algo con ello.

-"Que hermoso aunque muy triste"-se dejo llevar por la tonada mientras se mecía en el columpio

-"En realidad es un Réquiem por eso se escucha así"-de golpe la musica se detuvo y a su lado aparecio una figura encapuchada, con un instrumento a la mano.

-"Tu eras quien tocaba esa hermosa melodía?"-pregunto Tyson mientras se levantaba de los columpios y se acercaba a la figura.

-"Así es"-respondió la figura apartandose de Tyson a cada paso que este daba.

Tyson entendiendo el mensaje detuvo sus pasos e intento continuar con la conversacion –"Por que tocas algo tan triste?"-

La figura dejo de alejarse, y suavemente contesto –"Por que la tristeza, y la obscuridad estan presentes"-

-"A que te refieres"-pregunto Tyson dando un paso hacia adelante ocacionando que la figura se alejara al mismo tiempo.

-"Tu lo sabes, fuiste traicionado, por auqellos a quien amabas y ahora te encuentras solo-"respondio la figura

Tyson estaba sorprendido, a nadie mas le habia confiado su tristeza, mas que a Dragoon, y ahora este sujeto de la nada de lo menciona como si pudiera leer su mente y su corazon.

-"Quieres saber como deshacerte del dolor?-pregunto la figura, ocacionando que esta vez los papeles se cambiaran ya que con cada paso que el sujeto daba, Tyson se alejara de el.

En ese momento, no supo por que, pero las palabras de la figura le dieron cierta curiosidad –"quieres saber como sentir paz, y lograr que tus emociones dejen de interponerse y obtener tu venganza?"-pregunto la figura levantando de nuevo el instrumento que hasta hace poco habia estado tocando.

Tyson sabia perfectamente que desde que lo traicionaron, el habia estado ansiando demostrarles, que el podia seguir adelante sin ellos, como ellos lo habia hecho con el,... pero ahora que lo mencionaba esta figura, la palabra venganza sonaba mas placentera, y le daba un sentimeitno de ansiedad, felicidad pero a su vez de miedo...miedo a lastimar a sus amigos.

-"Ellos ya no son tus amigos, o acaso lo olvidaste?'-Tyson estaba asustado, escucho, claramente la voz de esta figura, pero el estaba seguro de que no habia dicho nada, ya que el no había ejecutado pregunta alguna.

-"Tu puedes...?"-pregunto Tyson con temor.

-"Así es, pero, la pregunta aqui es, deseas la venganza?'-

-"Si"-y con esa respuesta la figura asintio con su cabeza y comenzo de nuevo su requiem, un requiem dedicado al final, ¿pero al final de quien?.

yamikat: fiu, toy contenta esto quedo muy sabroso

chibikai: um

chibity: pero aun te falta actualizar tus otros fics

yamikat le pone la mano en la boca a Chibity

yamikat: nos vemos!!!!! Sale corriendo con chibity en brazos y chibikai corriendo detras de ella.

Yamikat: por cierto muchas gracias a Ai-san quien me ayudo a escribir este capitulo!!!!!! Sayonara!!!!!!!!


	2. Requiem

Y así comenzó el réquiem, una canción producida por una hermosa flauta, la cual comenzó a corromper el corazón de Tyson, dejándose llevar por la melodía, lentamente sus calidos ojos se cierran mientras que ellas se desprendían pequeñas perlas ante la mirada triunfal de su ejecutor....

La noche hacia acto de presencia pero esta vez había algo diferente en ella, hasta la misma luna perecía tener miedo ya que fue escondida detrás de varias nubes dando aviso de que una tormenta se aproximaba.

Su cabello bailaba al compás de una danza impuesta por la misma brisa la cual desprendía un aire congelante pero ante tales señales se negaba a interrumpir su diversión, el único ruido que rompía la tranquilidad que reinada en el lugar, era él mismo ya que se mecía siguiendo una tonada que ya casi era irreconocible, pero algo había cambiado en el joven dragón en especial sus llamativos ojos los cuales desprendían un brillo especial.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir 2 siluetas y un llamado que logro lo que la misma noche intentaba hacer desde hace tiempo, que dejara atrás todo lo que él más apreciaba y le diera la bienvenida a una completa oscuridad......

-"Jefe ya lo encontré esta aquí!!"-gritó Hilary mientras le hacia señales a Kenny.

-"Esta bien?"-pregunto mientras corría para alcanzar a su compañera.

-"Si, esta muy bien"-lo dijo en un tono irónico ya que halló al moreno meciéndose en un columpio.

-"Tyson, eres un desconsiderado, como se te ocurre salir sin antes avisarnos, estábamos muy preocupados por ti"-Hilary se había acerca cuando vio que se detenía pero para su sorpresa Tyson no le había reprochado como era su costumbre, si no que se mantenía quieto en el columpio.

-"Que bueno...que te hallamos...."-con la respiración entrecorta Kenny se coloca a un lado de su compañera mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-"Si será mejor irnos parece que pronto lloverá"-con una sonrisa trata de tomar la mano del moreno pero un movimiento brusco por parte de el la hace detenerse.

-"Tyson que te sucede, es hora de irnos; te estuve buscando por mas de 3 horas y así me pagas!!!!!!"-ante el escándalo que estaba provocando decidió dejarla con la palabra en la boca no sin antes darle una mirada extraña.

-"Estoy arto de que siempre quieras manejar mi vida, nadie te pido qué me buscaras, así que si no tienes nada mas importante que decirme me voy, tu voz me provoca dolor de cabeza"-sin decir mas deja atrás a una entristecida Hilary y a un asombrado Kenny.

-"Por cierto Jefe tienes aquí a Dragoon?"-se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Kenny mientras colocaba ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-"Eh?... no...no, esta es el departamento, no vi la necesidad de traerlo"-

-"Bien iré a buscarlo, además he tomado una decisión que te involucra, así que te aconsejo que te prepares"-ante la mirada incrédula de ambos chicos retoma su camino, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-"Tyson!!!"-el grito de Hilary fue a acompañado con el estruendo de un rayo dando aviso que la tormenta daba inicio....

Habían paso 3 días desde que vieron por ultima vez a Tyson y sin el se podrían dar por descalificados.

-"Tyson es un idiota, como se le ocurre irse, por su culpa no podremos pasar a las finales"-Daichi parecía león enjaulado no dejaba de dar vueltas en circulo, pero el ruido de la puerto lo hizo detenerse.

-"Tyson..."-todos esperaban que fuera el moreno pero su desilusión fue mayor al notar que era su hermano.

-"Lo encontraron?"-pero al no recibir la respuesta y mirar la preocupación en sus rostros se imagino la respuesta.

-"Hiro que piensas hacer, sin Tyson no podrán continuar en el torneo"-ante la pregunta expuesta no le quedo mas que dejar caer por completo su cuerpo en el mismo sillón que días atrás el moreno utilizo para tener la ultima platica con Dragoon.

-"No lo se"-la respuesta fue sencilla, ninguno de los presentes se espera una respuesta así.

-"Será mejor ir a la reunión que ha solicitado el señor Dickenson, parece ser que se van a realizar cambios de ultima hora"-ante la tensión que se estaba acumulado fue lo único que se le ocurrió para rómpela.

-"Tienes razón Kenny, puede ser que todavía tengamos oportunidad de llegar a la final sin Tyson"-y con una nueva esperanza abandona el departamento no sin antes mirar una de las fotos donde se encontraba el moreno recibiendo la copa de campeón.

-"Tyson, donde estas?"-y tras un pequeño suspiro mira por ultima vez la fotografía de su hermano antes de cerrar la puerta.

Todos los equipos participantes se encontraban en una sala de reunión, la noticia de que habría cambios los tomo por sorpresa pero si el señor Dickenson la había tomado seria algo interesante para mejorar la competencia.

Kai, estuvo al tanto sobre la desaparición de Tyson, pero que podían hacer? ya no pertenecían a un equipo y no podía perder el tiempo buscándolo, lo conocía bien y de seguro aparecía al ultimo momento.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron rotos al escuchar la voz del presidente de la BBA

-"Buenos días"- dijo el señor dickenson saludando tanto a los equipos participantes como a los reporteros que mantenían informado al mundo sobre todo lo relacionado al Beyblade y sobre todo de este campeonato –"Como saben he convocado a una reunión de ultima hora, para dar a conocer ultimas modificaciones al torneo de este ano"- un silencio se apodero de la sala en esperas de la noticia que el dirigente de la BBA tenia que dar –"como todos recordarán a comienzos de este torneo se dieron cambios bastante dramáticos, como la separación del equipo ganador del ano pasado, y la imposición de nuevas reglas de combate"- ante esto todos los presentes asintieron –"Ahora este nuevo cambio, será igual o mas dramáticos que los anteriores, ya que solo se aplicara a un participante"- ante esto los murmullos comenzaron a elevarse en la sala.

-"Senor Dickenson A que se refiere?"- pregunto uno de los reporteros que ya no podía con la curiosidad.

-"Me refiero a que esta nueva regla será aplicada solamente a este jugador"-

-"De que consta la regla y a que jugador se refiere?"- pregunto otro de los reporteros

-"es una regla especial, esta regla indica que este jugador, puede participar por su propia cuenta... solo; contra los equipos participantes del torneo"- ante esta respuesta el salón quedo en total silencio, ya que era un cambio de planes, muy fuerte y que no había sido contemplado en ninguna de las competencias anteriores.

Ante esa respuesta Hiro se levanto indignado de su asiento –"Se esta burlando de nosotros!!!, no es posible que un solo individuo participe por su propia cuenta en el campeonato!! Es un insulto para todos los beyluchadores del torneo!! Y además de que favoritismos goza este jugador! "- cabe decir que Hiro no era el único que pensaba así.

Ante la explosión de Hiro, el rostro de Mister Dickenson se endureció "Este participante, se acerco a mi, yo ya estaba al tanto de su condición, y por lo tanto acepte a sus términos. El participante ha contribuido mucho con la BBA y ha apoyado este deporte en todos los sentidos. Además estoy convencido de que el es capaza de enfrentarse propiamente a los equipos que participan en el torneo"- dijo Mr. Dickenson no dejando lugar a mas protestas.

-"Senor Dickenson conoceremos al participante misterioso en este momento, o esperaremos hasta el torneo?"-

Ante esta pregunta Mr Dickenson volteo a ver una puerta que se encontraba cerca del lugar –"Deseas salir ahora o prefieres presentarte en el torneo?"-

-"Saldre"- nadie podía reconocer la voz que había contestado detrás de la puerta, pero todos estaban ansiosos por conocer la identidad de este jugador.

Continuara...

Ai: no que te pasa, ahora no lo vayas a dejar ahi!!!!!

Yamikat: pero hay que hacerla de emoción

Ai: no! No! No! No! No! (Ai convirtiéndose en una cabeza gigante)

Yamikat: vale (yamikat, toda asustadilla)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Saldre"-

Poco a poco la puerta fue abriéndose, dando lugar a una figura, no muy alta, pero con una presencia imponente, con un aura que denotaba respeto a todas horas. Conforme la figura fue acercándose a la habitación, la luz del cuarto comenzó a iluminar sus ropas, comenzando desde abajo.

Lo primero que observaron era que la vestimenta de esta persona era totalmente negra, ni un solo hilo, se podía distinguir de diferente color. El calzado eran unas botas de montaña con broches al frente, a la vista se veía que eran muy pesadas, los pantalones eran holgados en las piernas y ajustados por un cinto, del cual hasta la hebilla era de color negro, la parte superior del atuendo era también holgada, solo que esta se asemejaba ligeramente al tipo de vestimentas que usa Rei, en conjunto con todo esto los brazos estaban guardados por unas vendas que cubrían hasta un poco abajo del codo y las manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes sin dedos.

Pero si la ropa no les había sorprendido en lo mas mínimo, en el momento en el que la luz toco el rostro del joven, logro hacer que el aire, que existía en el cuarto se suspendiera y que los presentes contuvieran su aliento, ya que la figura que se mostraba ante sus ojos, no era nadie mas que Tyson Kinomiya!! Antiguo miembro de los G Revolution!!. Mientras Tyson se acercaba al podium al lado de Mr Dickenson, nadie en la sala emitio sonido alguno, ya que la impresion habia sido muy fuerte, tanto por el cambio de ropas por parte del jugador, como por la descicion del cambio de reglas.

Después de que Tyson se coloco firmemente al lado de Mr Dickenson, el primero en reaccionar fue Daichi –"Tyson que significa esto?!!!"-

Después le siguieron Kenny, Hiro y Hilary

-"Tyson por que haces esto?!-"

-"hermano"-

-"Tyson"-

Después de salir de su asombro todos los presentes reaccionaron, sobre todo los reposteros, quienes preguntas tras preguntas, intentaron hacer que el joven hablara.

Finalmente Tyson se acerco al micrófono y cuando abrió la boca todos callaron de inmediato. –"Sus preguntas no me interesan, pero solo les diré una cosa, esta vez, se enfrentaran a alguien superior a ustedes, beyluchadores de quinta"- y dicho esto Tyson se dio media vuelta ignorando las preguntas de las personas, y las miradas de reproche que recibía al marchase del lugar.

Kai aun no podía salir de su asombro, ese... ese... ese... no era su Tyson, los ojos de esa persona ... no eran los mismo... los ojos de el... eran mas obscuros y tenían una malicia, igual o superior a la que existía en los ojos de su abuelo!.

-"Tyson"-

Ahora si continuara .....

Yamikat: tengo sueno

ChibiKai: que le hiciste a mi Takao, por que siempre le haces cosas malas

ChibiTy: um

ChibiKai: Tyson respondeme! Por favor repondeme!

ChibiTy: se levanta y se va

ChibiKai: sale corriendo detrás de Ty

Yamikat: Gracias a Ai quien me inspira para escribir este fic!! Y a Oro, quien siempre nos echa porras jajaj

Nos vemos


	3. Hint to reality

Reviews del fic

Oro: que bueno que te este gustando, la ropa de Ty fue idea de Ai, jejeje asi que felicitenla a ella,jajaja. Y por lo de mis otros fics, nada mas dejen que acabe este ciclo escolar, para poder continuarlos. .

Reiko Asamiysa: jejeje hago lo que puedo, jejeje muchas gracias por tus comentarios .

Zei: Mami!!! Jajaja que bueno que te gusta, y aqui esta una actualizacion mas. .

El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana: jejeje disculpa el retraso, espero qeu este capitulo sea de tu agrado; muchas gracias por tus comentarios, eso es lo que nos mantiene escribiendo!!! .

Zenai Aiso: gracias por tu review!! Jejeje, sobre eso de la frase, um, pues la verdad, no me habia percatado de eso; y si lo hice disculpame, la verdad no es mi intencion, hacer ese tipo de cosas, de hecho me esfuerzo mucho por intentar que mis fics, sean diferentes a la mayoria, pero claro sin salirme de mi tema favorito. . asi que si cometo ese tipod e errores diculpame, por qu ela verdad te juro, que fue puro coincidencia.

Nancy- Hiwatary: #.# tus comentarios siempre me hacen sonrojar!! Jejeje eres muy amable conmigo, tratare de hacer los updates mas seguido y no te preocupes las historias, solo estan pendientes, jamas olvidadas!!!! Jejeje espero que disfrutes este capitulo!! .

Aguila Fanel: yamikat cumple deseos jejeje, espero que este capitulo, los disfrutes como los anteriores, jejeje y descuida, los hare sufrir para que aprendan!!!! Jejeje

Agradecimiento especail a Dark- Ai quien me apoya incriblememte con estos fics, y aguanta todas mis irresponsabilidades!! Ai este capitulo, va dedicado especialmente para ti!!!!

Por cierto olvide mencionarlo desde un principio, Beyblade no me pertenece y esto dura hasta que se termine todo este fic jejeje

-------------------------------------------

continuamos....

Caminaba por los pasillos de la BBA, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ya que todavía podía escuchar las voces de protestas de los jugadores, todo salio de acuerdo a lo planeado, disfruto al observar la sorpresa en sus rostros y lo disfrutó mas al observarlo en el rostro de sus ex-compañeros, eso era solo el comienzo de su venganza.

Sin pensarlo dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de la reunión y su sonrisa creció aun más al notar a Kai en el marco de la puerta, sin decir ninguna palabra emprende de nueva cuenta su camino pero la pregunta que formula Kai lo hace detenerse.

-"Donde estabas Tyson?"-

-"Vaya el gran Hiwatari preocupado por alguien, eso es algo nuevo"-Tyson seguía dándole la espalda, por eso él no podía ver la sonrisa triunfal que mantenía la cual desapareció al hacerle frente.

-"Eso es algo que no te incumbe ya no tengo que dar explicación de lo que haga o deje de hacer, así que con tu permiso me voy tengo asuntos que atender"-pero un rápido movimiento por parte de Kai al sujetarle el brazo lo detiene.

-"De aquí no te vas hasta que hablemos"-hizo más presión a su agarre pensado que el moreno trataría de escapar pero se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de este.

-"Jajajajajaja, como quieras pero primero suéltame"-nunca se imagino que sus expresivos ojos cambiaran tanto, ahora les eran irreconocible, ya no eran esos calidos ojos que admiraba si no que ahora se mostraban fríos.

-"No"-

Kai mantenía su mirada en Tyson, quería saber por que ese cambio tan repentino, no quería admitirlo peor tenia miedo...miedo de perder lo que mas apreciaba en este mundo...a él, por eso llegaría a saber que fue lo que lo llevo a tomar esa decícion.

Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que noto algo calido sobre su mejilla, no se di cuenta en que momento Tyson poso una de sus mano.

-"Pobre Kai al parecer si tienes un punto débil"-con un movimiento suave se libera de su opresor no sin antes rozar sutilmente sus labios.

-"Por eso será mas fácil acabar contigo"-

-"Te dije que no te ibas a ir hasta que terminemos"-

-"Lo siento Kai ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo, además te aconsejo que entrenes mas por que ya no soy el mismo"-dicho esto emprendió de nueva cuenta su camino.

-"Nos veremos pronto Kai"-observo desaparecer la figura de Tyson e inconscientemente llevo un par de sus dedos hasta posarlos en sus labios.

-"Ya lo veras, te aseguro que te recuperare"-dirigió una ultima mirada hacia el lugar donde desapareció el moreno para luego emprender su camino.

-"Pero como fue capaz de aceptar semejante ridiculez Sr. Dickenson?"-, pregunto Hiro, quien después de la noticia se había movido como bala para realizar una reunión en la que les explicara por que había aceptado a semejante acto.

El señor Dickenson no se movía de su lugar y observaba detenidamente, los rostros de cada uno de los representantes de equipo, que se encontraban en estos momentos.

–"Muchas veces, Tyson ayudo a la BBA y nunca pidió a cambio nada, solo se limitaba a llevar en alto, su titulo, y sobre todo la amistad que llevaba con su equipo; así que solo me limitare a decirle esto: Tyson tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo"- y diciendo esto ultimo, el señor Dickenson tomo su sombrero y su bastón, para retirase del lugar.

–"Ah, y una cosa mas"-todos volvieron su atención señor Dickenson –"Dejen en paz, a ese joven, aun no se que sucedió con el, pero necesita meditar por su propia cuenta algunas cosas"-y dando por terminada la reunión el señor Dickenson salio del lugar.

-"Por que Tyson? Que te hizo cambiar de esta forma. Y por que yo nunca lo note?"-mientras todos se retiraban de la reunión Hiro se quedo unos momentos mas, para meditar sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Kenny de verdad crees, que Tyson, ya no este interesado en pertenecer a nuestro equipo?"- pregunto Hilary, quien se encontraba sentada en el sillón del departamento, observando detenidamente la foto que les habían tomado como equipo, al principio del torneo.

-"No lo se... Tyson nunca había sido de ese tipo de personas; honestamente, aun no asimilo, lo que esta pasando, creo que todo es una pesadilla"-dijo Kenny mientras bajaba su rostro lentamente

-"Tiene todo el derecho, de hacer lo que le plazca, solo espero que sea un oponente fuerte, para así poder derrotar al mas fuerte de todos los beyluchadores"-dijo Daichi mientras se sentaba a ver unas caricaturas que estaban pasando por la tele.

Hilary enfurecida ante su comentario se acerco lentamente hacia Daichi y le dio una cachetada –"Tu no te interesas por Tyson, a ti solo te ha importado es derrotarlo, y el estar jugando a su lado solo es un pretexto, para después apunarlo por la espalda!"-

Daichi se congelo ante el comentario, pero lentamente se levanto del suelo y mirando a los ojos de ambos presentes, se aseguro de que lo que les iba a decir, era solamente la pura verdad y que ellos la captaran como tal.

–"Tienes razón al principio, solo pensé en derrotarlo, y francamente aun lo hago..."-ante este comentario Hirlay dio un gruñido de conocimiento.

–"pero... si alguien en este torneo, tiene derecho a tomar ese camino es el, y si ustedes, sus dichosos amigos, no se percataron de esto, junto con su querido hermano; entonces realmente no tienen el derecho de llamarse sus amigos"- Daichi se retiro de la sala dejando a una Hilary y a un Kenny bastante sorprendidos, y preocupados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la junta Los BBA All Star y los White Tigers X se reunieron para comentar acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, en especial, Max y Rei, quien aun no podía creer que Tyson ahora fuera tan... diferente.

-"Sabes Rei, jamás pensé que Tyson fuera de ese tipo de personas; tu sabes de esas que abandona a su equipo"-dijo Max mientras comenzaba a ajustarse las muñequeras que últimamente había utilizado, para mejorar su lanzamientos.

-"Tienes razón Max, Tyson nunca se comporto de esa manera con nosotros"-ante este comentario, Rick emitió un sonido de desacuerdo.

–"Tal vez ustedes no se han dado cuenta, pero el a descubierto que dentro del mundo de los campeones, uno siempre esta solo"-esto descoloco a ambos jugadores, y Rick siguió con la música a todo lo que da.

-"De verdad era eso, lo que significaba ser un campeón"-pensaron ambos beyluchadores.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Así que por fin decidiste, tomar nuestro camino?-"

-"Así es"-

Después de la conversación con Kai, Tyson había estado vagando por los platos de beyblade que serian utilizados para mañana; necesitaba estar a solas, últimamente no se había sentido como el mismo, pero si había disfrutado en grande el ver el rostro de esos tontos, asustados por la decisión que había tomado.

-"Sabes que no habrá vuelta atrás verdad?"-

-"Si lo se, pero estoy dispuesto a esto, si con esto logro mi venganza"-

Después de unas horas caminado Tyson se había topado con aquella persona, que le había otorgado, la habilidad de "destruir" sus emociones, y de obtener la venganza a como se le antojara.

-"Muy bien, solo espero que no olvides nuestro trato"-

-"No te preocupes al final, tu obtendrás lo que quieres, y yo tendré lo que deseo"-

-"muy bien, nos veremos pronto,... "amigo'"-

-"Hump"-

Diciendo esto ultimo la figura desapareció de la misma forma en la que había llegado; un soplo de aire frió se apodero por unos instantes del lugar y por un breve instante los cristales que rodeaban el lugar, se cubrieron de hielo.

-"Amo Tyson; estoy listo, para los combates"-dijo Dragoon de la misma forma fría e indiferente, como en la que se había estado comportando Tyson últimamente.

-"Muy bien Dragoon, ahora solo falta, que el momento adecuando llegue, y pronto todo habrá terminado"-

-"Si"-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un joven de ojos rubí, se acercaba lentamente a uno de los templos, de la localidad, uno dedicado en especial, a los dragones, muy hermoso por cierto.

–"Vaya como me recuerdan a Tyson"-y tan pronto estas palabras cruzaron sus pensamientos, Kai pudo ver como unas de las estatuas con forma de dragón, derramaba una lagrima de sangre.

–"Estoy seguro que esto no puede ser bueno"-así que guardando su blade entre sus ropas, Kai partió rumbo al hotel, en el se hospedaba, durante el torneo.

-"De alguna forma, te traeré de vuelta, ya lo veras"-y justo en ese momento, una luz cruzo el panorama nocturno.

-"Lo prometo"-

Continuara........

Yamikat: Jejejeje, me gusto.

ChibiKai: no mereces ser amiga de Ty-chan lo haces sufrir demasiado

Yamikat: el burro hablando de orejas.

ChibiTy: yo me voy

Chibikai: TY!!!!!!! No me dejes con la loca pervedrtida!!!!!

Yamikat: eso me saco por querer hacer algo diferente (pronto sabran a que me refiero ;D) nos vemos!!!!


	4. Start sacrifice

_Beyblade no me pertence_

_Yaoi (chico x chico) no acpeto quejas de este tipo _

_Angst_

_-_"Debido a las noticias y a los cambios realizados en el acomodo de los equipos para sus enfrentamientos, la batalla de los próximos días se cancelaran y los organizadores se dispondrán a reorganizar de nuevo las batallas, para darle el lugar a Tyson como único jugador…

Las reglas se modificaran en su totalidad a excepción de las reglas aplicables a Tyson; las cuales incluirán que él podrá bey batallar con varios beyluchadores a la vez ó que podrá tomar de uno a uno y con recesos de 10 minutos entre batallas. De igual forma como si se tratase de un equipo, Tyson tendrá que enfrentarse a los tres jugadores seleccionados de cada equipo. Lo cual parecería darle demasiada desventaja a nuestro joven beyluchador. En otras noticias…"– Hiro aun se encontraba preocupado por lo que había sucedido, las noticias no paraban de hablar y de especular sobre lo ocurrido y la mayor incógnita seguía siendo el hecho, de que un solo beyluchador se enfrentara a equipos completos; él sabia a ciencia cierta que su hermano era bueno, pero ¿Tan bueno como para tomar dos o tres jugadores a la ves y del nivel de los que se encontraban participando? Lo hacia dudar bastante.

–"¿Que sucedió? ¿En que me equivoque?"- estos pensamientos se grabo en su mente desde que las noticias se dieron a conocer. –"Tyson…"-

Sentándose relajadamente al lado del entrenador del equipo, Daichi, continuo viendo lo que decían las noticias sobre el ex jugador del equipo BBA -"Che, como si ninguno lo hubiera visto venir"-

Las palabras de Daichi sacaron a Hiro de su constante frustración –"A que te refieres Daichi. ¿Que es lo que debimos de ver venir?"– Observando a Hiro desde el rabillo de su ojo, Daichi, suspiro resignado, tal parecía que todos los "cercanos" a Tyson eran emocionalmente discapacitados ó unos completos idiotas –"Me refiero a que era lo más "sano" después de que todos le dieron la espalda. Lo mas lógico era que el hiciera lo mismo"-

Kenny que acaban de entrar a la sala, se detuvo en sus pasos para preguntar como es que Daichi llego a esa conclusión – ¿Por que dices eso Daichi? Además no todos nos fuimos de este equipo. ¡Hilary y yo también nos quedamos!... ¡¿Que acaso eso no cuenta!"- Aburrido de tanta palabrería Daichi se levanto del sillón, para tratar de hacerles entender a estos cabezones de una buena ves, por que su 'amigo' Tyson los había hecho a un lado –"De verdad que si fuera víbora ya les hubiera picado. ¿Realmente creen que las acciones de Tyson son tan vacías? Como para que ustedes se pregunten a cada rato el ¿porque? Si algo pude ver durante el tiempo que lo estuve retando, es que Tyson, siempre tiene una razón para hacer las cosas, por muy estúpidas que estas parezcan"- Daichi esperaba una contestación pero al no recibir ninguna sus pensamientos le hicieron preguntarse sobre la amistad que tenia el campeón mundial con estas personas.

-"¿De verdad estas personas consideraban a Tyson su amigo? Por que el juraría que a penas lo conocen"-

Hiro atento a luz que podría proveer Daichi a sus problemas, se aventuro a preguntarle más al pequeño sobre lo que pensaba, ya que por lo visto, este niño, no era solamente un mocoso ruidoso sin control – "Pero aun no entiendo muy bien que quieres decir con que era lo mas lógico"- la ansiedad en la vos de Hiro hizo que Daichi se molestara.

-"¡¡¡No puede ser que sean tan ciegos!"- grito Daichi desesperado –"Tyson dejo el equipo para buscar su venganza"-

Hiro y Kenny lo miraban sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras ¿Tan seguros estaban que no se dieron cuentan de pequeños detalles de advertencia?

-"¡Así es! Par de ciegos, um, par no, mejor dicho… ¡¡¡Bola de ciegos! Haber repasemos de nuevo"- Daichi cambio su vos como si les estuviera explicando a un par de niños de kindergarten.

–"Primero. El equipo en si lleva mucho tiempo junto ¿verdad? Y todos se vuelven buenos amigos. Ahora, por cosas de la vida, Tyson comienza a llamar la atención de mucha gente y cada ves el número de enemigos se incrementa y drásticamente el número de amigos disminuye. Ahora bien, sus "amigos" siempre lo apoyaron, pero OH sorpresa, aparece una posibilidad en la que ellos pueden ser los que sobresalgan y ¿Que es lo que hacen? Pues que como todo buen humano, dejan atrás a los demás para buscar el triunfo propio, pasando por alto lo que sus acciones puedan significar para su "amigo". Y ¿Que sucede? pues "El campeón mundial" queda solo, no hay en quien confiar en las batallas y a cada segundo los enemigos se incrementan, por lo visto lo único que le queda es el titulo. Ahora si entendieron"- explico Daichi calmándose un poco después de que tratara de hacerles ver a estos dos, el porque del comportamiento de Tyson.

-"Pero ¡Nos tiene a Hilary y a mi! Que ¡¿Acaso no somos sus amigos!"-grito Kenny tratando de buscar algún tipo de consuelo para evitar la pena que sentía al verse incapaz de ayudar a Tyson cuando este se había sentido de este modo –"¡¿Por que no confió en nosotros!"-

Daichi al ver las lagrimas resbalar en el rostro de Kenny, trato de suavizar un poco mas las cosas –"¿Tu crees que en una beybatalla, hubieras sido de ayuda para Tyson? Digamos ¿En contra de el equipo Neo Borg? (Kai y Co.)"-

Kenny conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. El sabía perfectamente que en un encuentro de ese tipo seguramente seria descalificado y nuevamente, todo recaería en los hombros de Tyson… Solamente en él. Lo traicionaría, no, por buscar el triunfo propio, si no por no tener la habilidad suficiente, para ser alguien en quien Tyson pudiera confiar. En lugar de un soporte, se volvería una carga.

-"Yo...yo...yo jamás pensé... Él siempre nos ha salvado en el último minuto… Solamente él"- Kenny ahora se daba una idea de lo que sentía su amigo todo este tiempo de división, inseguridad, soledad y el… el no pudo ayudarle, siempre se dejo engañar por esa sonrisa que ahora se veía tan falsa en su mente.

–"Sabes llorar no hará mejorar las cosas"- Hiro se acerco a Kenny y trato de consolarlo.

Daichi viendo como Hiro se veía tan comprensivo con Kenny se sintió mal. No era posible que el hermano mayor no fuera capaz de confortar a su hermano menor, pero si fuera capaz de confortar a alguien que hasta hace poco había conocido –"Que bien que por lo menos sabes confortar a alguien del equipo coach"- asombrado por la cantidad de veneno que salio de esa oración dejo a Kenny y se acerco a Daichi –"¿Que quieres decir?"-

-"Que no creas que solamente los compañeros de equipo de Tyson tienen la culpa. ¿A poco crees que ese cuento del hermano que aparece así de pronto con las intenciones de ayudar a su hermanito para que ganase, se las trago Tyson?"- Daichi espero la respuesta de Hiro pero nunca llego.

-"¡Ja! Y me dicen estúpido…"- pensó para si Daichi mientras veía como las emociones de Hiro se veían al descubierto.

–"Hump me lo imagine. Así que no tengo que explicarme ¿Verdad? Bueno será mejor que me vaya a descansar ya que estoy ansioso por retar a Tyson, y por lo visto se volvió mas fuerte, aunque de como hizo eso, aun no estoy muy seguro… Nos vemos"-Al Salir de la habitación, Daichi dejo expuestos pensamientos a los que ambos no había ó no querían enfrentarse. Al pensar en que ellos mismos eran los causantes de esta situación: Uno por no ser capaz de ayudarlo y el otro por saber que sus intenciones desde un principio no se habían dado por el mejor de los motivos. Ambos le habían traicionado y hasta ahora se daban cuenta de ello.

-"Ve Kenny… Vete a descansar que mañana tenemos que ver esto de los encuentros"- aun perturbado por sus pensamientos y emociones, Kenny regreso a su habitación para sumirse en sueños donde lo único que veía era a un pequeño Tyson solo… Llorando… En medio de la oscuridad.

**-----------------------------**

- Rei… ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? - le pregunto Max que miraba con melancolía la luna llena desde la venta de su habitación.

El Neko por su parte de hallaba la orilla de la cama, sentando y con los brazos cruzados. Tantos meses con Kai era normal que se le "quedara" algo. Miraba sin ningún interés aparten la posible textura de la alfombra.

Temía que le pregunta formulada por el rubio llegara; así que respiro hondo y sin levantar la vista respondió:

- No lo se, pero te aseguro que nunca quise ocasionar esto – respondió con voz queda.

Max había dejado de observar a la luna y centro su atención al oji-dorado. Cuando escucho la respuesta, sentía la culpa en las palabras del neko, como en la suya propia y pensó que Kai pasaba por lo mismo, así que se levanto del cómodo sofá en el que se encontraba y se encamino hacia él.

- Entiendo como te sientes. Si tan solo Tyson supiera que nuestra intención no fue el abandonarlo, pero había llegando el momento de ponernos a prueba… - le animo mientras se arrodillaba para ponerse a su altura y con delicadeza abrazar su cintura.

Ante el gesto no pudo reprimir el embozar una sonrisa. Max sería (y será) su mayor conforto. En agradecimiento estrecho entre sus brazos el cuerpo del pequeño.

- Lo se Max y ya es muy tarde para decírselo –agrego mientras cesaba su abrazo y comenzaba a jugar con el cabello del chico.

- En estos momentos no podemos hacer nada y tenemos que esperar para lograr hablar con Tyson… - murmuro Max mientras sentía con agrado las caricias del neko. El sueño comenzaba a vencerlo.

- ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? Ya es muy tarde y no quiero regresar a mi habitación – le pregunto mientras dejaba de a un lado las caricias, levantando con sutiliza la barbilla de Max atento a todas sus reacciones.

- Por supuesto, tenía pensado pedirte lo mismo… - dijo acercando aun más su rostro.

- Te quiero Max…- murmuro Rei en un susurro sobre los labios del rubio.

- También te quiero… - respondió antes se sellar su labios con los de Rei.

---------

CRASH

-"Por que demonios ese niñato, puede hacer esto, no ve que esta degradando a los demás beyluchadores que van a participar!"- grito Brian enfurecido, mientras los demás, mas tranquilos veían como su compañero, destruía poco a poco la habitación que ocupaban durante la competencia.

-"ya cálmate Brian"- dijo Kai mientras entraba al cuarto después de haber salido a tratar de tranquilizar sus pensamientos. –"el acabar con la habitación no hará que cambien las cosas"-

Brian molesto con la tranquilidad, con la que Kai había tomado la noticia, se enfado aun mas –"Y tu que, No se suponía que Tyson era tu enemigo, Que por eso habías regresado con nosotros, Para derrotarlo, Si el dejo a su equipo, eso quiere decir que tu al haber abandonado su equipo no importaba, ya que de todas maneras el va a combatir solo, el muy iluso cree poder con todos los equipos; cree que somos inferiores a el! .- Kai enmudeció, ya que si era un hecho que había dejado a su equipo para enfrentarse a Tyson; el no deseaba que las cosas llegaran a este punto – no, eso no puede ser Tyson no...-

-"Que sucede Kai? Ya comienzas a sentirte humillado"- Todos los demás enmudecieron ya que sabían que el tema de el cambio de equipo por parte de Kai era algo que todos tendían a tratar con cuidado.

Kai se encontraba en estado de confusión, no se movía, no reaccionaba; en estos momentos su mente comenzó a divagar

- el... el... el piensa que soy inferior a el?; por eso... por eso... -

Flash back

-"Pobre Kai al parecer si tienes un punto débil"-con un movimiento suave se libera de su opresor no sin antes rozar sutilmente sus labios.

-"Por eso será mas fácil acabar contigo"-

-"Te dije que no te ibas a ir hasta que terminemos"-

-"Lo siento Kai ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo, además te aconsejo que entrenes mas por que ya no soy el mismo"-dicho esto emprendió de nueva cuenta su camino.

-"Nos veremos pronto Kai"-observo desaparecer la figura de Tyson e inconscientemente llevo un par de sus dedos hasta posarlos en sus labios.

Fin Flash back

-"Tierra a Kai"- Kai despertando de su divagación, tomo el brazo que se encontraba frente a su rostro y fuertemente lo aventó hacia un costado.

-"ouch! Que te pasa primero andas todo tranquilo; y ahora andas molesto, que sucede contigo"- dijo Brian mientras se sobaba el brazo que Kai le había azotado.

Kai al ver como todos los demás le observaban, volvió a poner su rostro en neutral, y mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta de su recamara, tomo un poco de aire, relajando sus músculos –"Mañana preparen todo para entrenar, no permitiremos que nos humillen de esta manera"- todos estaban impactados al escuchar la vos de Kai tan fria, casi como lo era antes de haberse reunido con Tyson y compañía.

-"Hump, por fin entraste en razón"- Brian satisfecho con su logro, se dispuso a retirarse

-"Ah y otra cosa Brian"- la vos de Kai aun mantenía ese tono frió –"Nunca vuelvas a cuestionar mis acciones"- dicho esto Kai cerro la puerta de un azoton mientras Brian sonreía para su adentros, -por fin verán todos, de que esta hecho el equipo Neo Borg –

Tala solo veía como ambos entraban a sus habitaciones y levantándose del sillón, volteo a ver el lugar en donde se encontraba Spencer –Sabes ambos están equivocados, si piensan que el entrenar hará alguna diferencia-

Spencer intrigado por el comentario se levanto del suelo para acercarse hacia la ventana –" A que te refieres Tala, Tu piensas que por que Tyson te derroto, es un oponente muy fuerte?"-

-"Búrlate lo que quieras Spencer, pero déjame decirte una cosa, si el Tyson de antes era difícil de manejar, este nuevo Tyson, será todo un espectáculo"-

-"Tyson de antes?"- Tala se acerco a la ventana mientras observaba como las nubes obscurecían por completo el cielo

-" Así es, no se como, pero el Tyson al que yo me enfrente y el que vimos hace poco no son la misma persona. A este Tyson no le importa nada para obtener lo que quiere, y es capaz de todo con tal de lograr lo que desea...Este Tyson no se detendrá ante nada ni ante nadie; eso te lo puedo asegurar"- Tala dejo la ventana y se retiro a su cuarto mientras Spencer se quedaba pensando en lo que acababa de suceder –' Será verdad?'-

--------------

Despues de regresar de la junta con Mr. Dickenson Hilary había cuestionado a todos sus compañeros, sobre la actitud de Tyson y ahora que sabia la verdad, y lo que les había dicho Daichi al respecto; ella se sentía mal, muy mal.

- "No, esto no debe ser" – era la oración que Hilary repetía a cada momento para tratar de convencerse de que lo que estaba sucediendo era una mentira

-"Tyson"- lagrimas rodaban sobre su rostro mientras las oscuridad se hacia mas densa en su habitación.

Kenny y Hitoshi se encontraban en la sala, ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos, intentando buscar la forma de hablar con Tyson, de arreglar las cosas, pero tal parecía, que a Tyson se lo había tragado la tierra; Ni siquiera el señor Dickenson sabia donde se encontraba!

– "Hiro-san no encuentro nada sobre donde podría estar Tyson, y ni Dizzi puede localizar a Dragoon."- Hitoshi dejo a un lado sus pensamientos para atender al llamado de Kenny

-"Bueno considerando la hora lo mejor será que descansemos, ya mañana se anunciaran los combates de nuevo, espero que Tyson se encuentre ahí para ver si podemos hablar con el"- al levantarse del sillón Hiro vio como Kenny no realizaba movimiento ni gesto alguno –"que sucede?"-

-"Que a cada momento me doy cuenta de que tan solo se encontraba Tyson, y de que a cada momento, me doy cuenta que tan inútil fui como su amigo, al no darme cuenta de esto"- la mirada tan llena de dolor de Kenny le recordó aquel momento en el que, Hiro se había despedido de Tyson después de que la madre de ambos hubiese muerto, y de como Tyson le había suplicado que se quedase; de como el no soportaba ver aquel ser por quien su madre había dado la vida; llegando a culpar a Tyson por la muerte de su madre y decidiendo que lo mejor era alejarse; y fue así como sin importarle nada, se marcho dejando al pequeño Tyson, sin padre, ni madre, a una suerte que pudo haber terminado de una forma desdichada, de no ser por su abuelo, quien le cuido desde pequeno.

El rostro de Kenny dejo escapar unas lagrimas y Hiro al ver tanto dolor, no pudo mas con la conciencia de haber abandonado a su pequeño hermano por algo que nunca fue su culpa y tomando a kenny entre su brazos, Hiro hizo lo que hace tantos anos debió hacer con su hermanito. Tratar de confortar su dolor y simplemente... estar ahí... para el.

----------------------------

Kai se encontraba molesto después de la conversación que tuvo con Brian y pesadamente se dirigió hacia su cama.

-"El piensa que somos inferiores a el; no, el piensa que yo soy inferior a el"- las palabras de Brian rondaban por su mente como una mantra.

De pronto Kai cayo en su cama, mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro.

-"Despues de todo lo que pasamos el... el aun no me acepta, por eso... yo... yo... pensé que este podría ser el camino para poder al fin estar a su lado"-

Kai cansado del desgaste emocional de ese día, se quedo dormido mientras las lagrimas seguían fluyendo se su rostro, por que incluso en sus sueños, Tyson se alejaba de el.

-'Yo solo quería probar que yo era el indicado para ti'- mas lagrimas surcaban su rostro mientras el cielo, comenzaba a dejar caer las suyas propias.

----------------------------

Mientras tanto en una habitación de un lujoso hotel; Tyson observaba la lluvia, mientras sus pensamientos se encontraban en las cara de sus compañeros y de como la noticia les había sorprendido.

-Je se lo tienen merecido, por subestimarme, no permitiré que ninguno, tome, algo, por lo cual sacrificare tanto- De pronto el sonido de un requiem se hizo presente en la habitación, y en cada movimiento de la pieza el sonido se hacia cada ves mas fuerte hasta alcanzar el clímax de la canción.

-"Sabes; esa canción, es algo deprimente"- dijo Tyson mientras volteaba a ver al extraño que se encontraba en el sillón tocando su melodía.

Sin dejar de tocar el instrumento, el sujeto sonrió –" es por que un alma se encuentra en pena, y esta es la canción mas indicada, no lo crees?"-

Al acercarse al movimiento final, Tyson se comenzo a retirar a su cuarto, pero no sin antes soltar una sonrisa – "No se de lo que hablas. Después de todo yo no tengo alma, no es asi?"-

-"así es, pero aun tienes tu sangre, por eso es que aun puedes vibrar"- la figura se levanto del sillón mientras tomaba un cuchillo

Tyson al ver como la figura se acercaba con el cuchillo, comprendió que era lo que quería, así que retirando sus guantes, expuso sus muñecas marcadas, a la figura que ya se encontraba en frente de el.

–"Pero solo mientras consigo lo que deseo, ya después tu tendrás lo tuyo"- y recibiendo una pequeña incisión en su muñeca, Tyson dejo que su sangre fluyera, para que la figura la tomara en un recipiente.

-"Yo no tengo prisa, pero recuerda que entre mas poder desees, mas me pertenecerás"- el recipiente casi estaba lleno

-"si"- y es así como en la oscuridad de su habitación Tyson fue besado una ves mas por la muerte desde aquella ves, en la que por primera ves, escucho esa melodía.

----------

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por leer este fic; espero y deseo que todas las personas que dejaron review queden satisfechas con este update y tambien espero que disculpen por la tardanza pero, cosas personales me habian impedido continuarlo hasta este momento, pero como dije antes, no tengo intenciones de descontinuarlos, y todos mis fics llegaran a su final; a partit de ahora volvere a continuar todos los fics que deje pendientes; espero que aquellos quienes leen mis fics, acpeten mis disculpas de todo corazon, yo se bien loq ue molesta esperar a que un autor actualize sus historias y que se tarde anos en hacerlo, asi que, me disculpo con toda la pena del mundo, esperando sus comentarios, ya sean de regano o de acepacion al igual que sus quejas y sugerencias (sobre la horrografia que manejo, no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, que aunque tengo a varias personas que lo checan antes de subirlo, creeanme que mi ortografia es muuyyy mala como para que den con todos los errores. Bueno me despido hasta la proxima, que sera aproximadamente dentro de una semana.

Muchas gracias a Ai chan quien siempre me hace favor de ver estos fics y de tratar de darle sentido a lo que escibo, arigatou.


	5. My reasons Your reasons

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido el fic hasta ahora, espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece

Advertencia: fic yaoi, (si has leido hasta aquí dudo que te desagrade el genero)

Mientras Dure la amistad Capitulo 5

-"Buenos días Bey luchadores, estamos listos para dar a conocer el orden en el que se realizaran las beybatallas"- dijo el Sr. Dickenson mientras iban acercando el pizarrón donde se encontraba el orden de combate, para este nuevo torneo.

Todos se encontraban nerviosos, ya que el hecho de enfrentarse a Tyson era una de las razones por las cuales, valía la pena este torneo; para unos, por el hecho de derrotar al campeón mundial, para otros el hecho de probarse como beyluchadores, y para unos cuantos el recuperar a su amigo.

Justo antes de que la tela que se encontraba cubriendo los combates fuera levantada; Tyson entro a la habitación, acompañado, por una persona, de la cual lo único que se podía observar eran sus guantes, rojos, que se dejaban ver por el movimiento de los brazos al caminar; esta figura era mucho mas alta que Tyson, y era envuelta por un abrigo café, el cual cubría desde su rostro hasta sus pies.

-"Hola Tyson, estas listo para ver el acomodo de los combates"-

-"Claro señor Dickenson por eso estoy aquí"- y así el señor Dickenson dirigió nuevamente su atención al pizarrón. –"Muy bien"- dicho esto el señor Dickenson levanto la manta.

El lugar se congelo por completo, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, y tanto reporteros como beyluchadores, guardaron el aliento al ver la primera beybatalla.

Tyson, sonrió para si, mientras se levantaba tranquilamente de su lugar -"Hump, lo siento por ustedes"- dicho esto volvió a retirarse del lugar, para evitar cualquier molestia, que le impidiera dejar la sala.

Pero antes de que cruzara la puerta, un reportero, rápidamente se levanto de su lugar –"Disculpa, pero que sientes al enfrentarse a tu antiguo equipo, Tyson"- todos callaron, esa era una de las mejores preguntas que su pudieron haber hecho en este momento.

Pero lo que más descoloco a las personas ahí reunidas fue la respuesta que dio Tyson:

-"Nada… Por que habría de sentir algo al derrotar a beyluchadores de tan bajo nivel como ellos, jajaja solo serán un desperdicio de mi tiempo"- dicho esto Tyson cruzo la puerta mientras su antiguo equipo, procesaba lo que acababan de escuchar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Je, no crees que fuiste algo duro con ellos, digo, de todas maneras, ellos se mantuvieron a tu lado después de todo"- Tyson dirigió su vista hacia una de las ventanas del pasillo, en el que se encontraban–"Lo se, pero aun ellos, me dejaron solo"-

La figura dejo salir una sonrisa, mientras se dirigían hacia las afueras del edificio, donde de seguro mas de esas pestes de reporteros les esperaban –" che, malditos reporteros; arruinaron mis ropas en la entrada al salón"- Tyson no escuchaba nada, iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras él y su acompañante pasaban por la multitud de reporteros, y fans que les bloqueaban la salida, hacia un auto que les esperaba; pero justo antes de llegar al auto, uno de los fans logro pasar la seguridad, y justo antes de que tocara a Tyson, la figura que se encontraba a su lado, le detuvo de un puñetazo en la cara –"!Basura, aléjate de lo que es mío!"- dicho esto, tanto Tyson como su acompañante se subieron al auto y partieron hacia el hotel en el que se hospedaban.

Ya en el auto Tyson asimilo lo que acaba de suceder –"Eres muy posesivo"- la figura aun molesta por lo que acababa de suceder negó con la cabeza –"tsk tsk, no dejare que nadie se interponga entre tu y yo; y estropeé mis planes"- Tyson asintió y se permitió cerrar sus ojos, mientras la ansiedad comenzaba a surgir en su ser, una ansiedad, producida no por el temor de enfrentar a sus amigos; si no por la emoción de derrotarles, y acabar con sus ilusiones tan rápido que ninguno de ellos tuviera el tiempo suficiente de pestañar –"si eso es lo que quiero"-

-"Amo"- Tyson escucho un susurro, pero al ver que su acompañante estaba distraído, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, creyéndolo un fragmento de su imaginación.-"amo"- Giro su rostro para tratar de ubicar de donde provenían esos susurros, pero no vio nada –"Dijiste algo"-

-"No. ¿Por que?"-

-"Por nada debe ser mi imaginación"- la figura se quedo viendo a Tyson unos instantes fijamente –"Debe ser esa estúpida bestia bit, esta intentando hablar con él... Diantres creí que la paliza que le di, le iba a dejar mudo por más tiempo. Jejejeje… Creo que hoy será día de juegos nuevamente"-

-"¿De que te ríes?"- pregunto Tyson mientras observaba que su compañero, comenzaba a sacudirse por tratar de aguantarse la risa –"Me rió, de imaginar, como se verán los rostros de tus antiguos compañeros de equipo al ver, lo fuerte que te has vuelto"-

-"Como sea"- Tyson dirigió su vista hacia las ventanas del carro, al ver que comenzaban a llegar al hotel en el que se hospedaban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de que terminara la junta de la BBA todos lo equipos se habían marchado a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-"Entonces nuestro primer combate será contra Tyson"- suspiro Kenny resignado, al saber que tendría que enfrentarse a su antes amigo y ahora rival.

-"¡Pues yo no se ustedes pero yo estoy ansioso de pelear contra el! Gaia dragon y yo, hemos estado practicando para enfrentarnos a Tyson"- Hilary y Hiro eran los únicos que no articulaban palabra alguna.

-"¿Que sucede?"- pregunto Daichi tratando de atraer la atención de los demás integrantes del equipo.

-"Pienso que lo mejor seria darnos por vencidos"- finalmente, Hiro hablo, mientras dirigía su vista a los demás.

Hilary asombrada, se quedo sin habla al escuchar que esa era una posibilidad, ya que su única arma había sido Tyson, pero ahora que tendrían que enfrentarse a él, parecería que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad, por su propia cuenta.

- "¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Rendirnos?... ¡Pero que clase de entrenador eres!"- grito Daichi enfurecido al ver como la idea entre sus compañeros se hacia cada ves mas una verdad –"¡Yo quiero pelear contra Tyson!... ¡Es la única razón por la que entre en este tonto torneo!"-

Hiro molesto se levanto y se acerco a Daichi -"¿Que no entiendes? Ninguno de ustedes, tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a Tyson; ni tú, ni jefe, y por supuesto que mucho menos Hilary. ¡Seremos el hazme reír de el torneo!"-

-"¡Eso a mi no me importa!... ¡A mi lo único que me interesa es competir contra Tyson! Además que clase de entrenador eres que no confía en su equipo ni en sus habilidades"-

-"¿Cuales habilidades niño?... ¡El único que tenia las habilidades en este equipo desde un comienzo era Tyson, tu y los además solo se han dedicado a verse bien!"-

Todo quedo en silencio después de que estas palabras salieron de la boca del furioso Hiro; finalmente Kenny hablo – "Es verdad, por eso no nos retiraremos del combate"-

Daichi feliz de que por lo menos uno de ellos tuviera cerebro se emociono mucho -"Ya ves te dije que no lo haremos"- dijo Daichi mientras le sacaba la lengua a su entrenador

Hiro intento convencer a Kenny –"Mira kenny siento haber dicho las cosas de esta forma, pero desafortunadamente es la verdad y tu lo sabes, ninguno de ustedes tiene las habilidades suficiente para llegar hasta aquí"- levantando su vista Kenny clavo profundamente su mirada en la de Hilary –"Eso lo se… pero…aun así, no debemos darnos por vencidos"- Hilary recibiendo el mensaje asintió y se dirigió hacia Hiro –"Es verdad, nosotros, vamos a combatir contra Tyson"- Hiro desesperado al no saber que mas decir toma asiento en uno de los sofás –"¿Por qué? Díganme… Si saben que nuestras posibilidades son nulas… ¿Por que aun así desean enfrentarse a Tyson?"-

Kenny se levanto del suelo, y viendo al resto del equipo retiro los lentes de su rostro, para dejar ver unos hermosos ojos de color verde –"Es sencillo entrenador, por que si nos damos por vencidos, jamás podré mostrarle a Tyson que el si podía confiar en mí, en una beybatalla; además si no nos enfrentamos a el, pensara que no nos interesa el que vuelva con nosotros"- Daichi viendo la determinación en los ojos de Kenny, tomo sus cosas, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta dijo –"Voy a ir a entrenar. ¿Se me unen?"- Kenny asintió y tomando su fiel computadora y su beyblade, salio corriendo atrás de Daichi.

Hilary se dirigía también hacia la puerta cuando la vos de Hiro hace que se detenga –"Por que vas Hilary, tu ni siquiera sabes beybatallar"-

-"Lo se pero, creo que el pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Tyson, agarre algunas de sus manías, como el hecho de no darme por vencida antes de comenzar algo"- dicho esto Hilary tomo sus cosas, y salio a tratar de ser útil para su equipo, de por primera ves integrarse y ser de ayuda para los demás.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Knock knock

-"¿Quien es?"-

-"Soy yo… Max. Ábreme Rei"-

La puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar ver a un rubio en sus pijamas, en espera del recibimiento del Nekojin

-"Pero Max que haces aquí, deberías estar descansando"- dijo Rei mientras tomaba a Max entre sus brazos y lo guiaba hacia su habitación.

Max tranquilo y seguro en los brazos protectores de Rei, se dejo guiar, y tomando asiento en la cama de Rei, observo detenidamente los detalles del rostro de este –"Sabes, eres realmente apuesto"-

A Rei le encantaba la inocencia con la que su querido Max se expresaba, le alegraba el día el solo escucharlo.-"Jejejeje, no creas que diciéndome cosas bonitas permitiré que me venzas en el torneo"- Max sonriendo abrazo a Rei y haciendo un pequeño puchero, acerco sus labios a los de este –"Awww y yo que pensaba que esto podría funcionar"-

Sonriendo de una manera depredadora el nekojin acerco aun más sus labios. -"Sabes, puede que lo haga un poco fácil para ti, si permites que pase la noche contigo"- sintiendo el doble sentido en esas palabras, Max se alejo un poco del él.- "Sabes que aun no estoy listo Rei, además con todo lo que esta sucediendo, me siento muy preocupado por todos, en especial por Tyson. No se como vayan a resultar las cosas"-

- "¿Tienes miedo?" – le pregunto el oji-dorado acariciando los cabellos dorados.

Ante el gesto no pudo reprimir una risita y como si fuera un niño pequeño en busca de refugio, recostó su cabeza en el regazo de este.

- "No pero el Tyson de hace rato no era el mismo de siempre"-

- "Si, tienes toda la razón…"-

- "Tu crees qué…" - dudo en acabar la frase, por que realmente se sentía mal por el cambio tan repetido en Tyson y no quería preocuparlo. Por eso había callado…

- "¿Qué si nosotros somos los culpables?" – Le cuestiono Rei con voz fría, deteniendo su caricias y haciendo que el rubio le enfrentara.- "Entiende esto Max, lo que hicimos fue para probar que nosotros también somos tan buenos con él y no es justo que te sientas culpable por algo así"-

-"Lo se, pero aun así, no dejo de sentir en mi pecho este arrepentimiento, del por que no estuve a su lado, siendo su amigo"- Max bajo su vista hasta que las lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus hermosos ojos azules. –"Rei, no se lo que le habrá sucedido, no se como acercarme nuevamente a el, lo siento tan lejano…"- Max ya no pudo mas y derramo las lagrimas que su alma le pedía a gritos liberar.

-"yo siento lo mismo que tu Max; Tyson siempre era el que se ocupaba de mantenernos unidos, por eso es que ahora que lo vemos en ese estado, sentimos este dolor en nosotros, por no poder acercarnos a el, y tratar de ayudarlo de la forma en la que nos ayudo el a nosotros; pero… quiero que entiendas algo, nosotros no somos los culpables de este cambio tan radical en Tyson"-

-"A que te refieres, nosotros lo abandonamos Rei!"-

-"De verdad piensas eso?"-

Max avergonzado, bajo su rostro, mientras sus pensamientos se volvían más caóticos con respecto a su amigo

-"ya veo; sabes, en un principio yo también pensé que nosotros éramos los directos causante de esto, pero…"-

-"Pero que?"- pregunto el rubio, ansioso de escuchar algo que hiciera que el dolor en su ser desapareciera.

-"Pero dudo, que esto se haya ocasionado por el haber dejado el equipo; simplemente no es la personalidad de Tyson hacer este tipo de cosas, algo mas tuvo que haber ocurrido"- al ver que sus palabras no conseguían tranquilizar al rubio, Rei continuo con su explicación

-"Mira Max recuerdas cuando Kai nos traiciono; todos nosotros, no encontrábamos en nosotros, el perdonar a Kai, y aunque lo aceptábamos de nuevo en nuestro equipo, no confiábamos plenamente en el;"- el rubio asintió, recordando como su antiguo compañero les había tratado aquella ves

-"Pero sabes a diferencia de nosotros, Tyson si lo hizo, fue el único de nosotros que encontró en si, la forma de perdonar, lo que Kai nos había hecho"- el rubio procesaba lentamente las palabras del oji dorado, mientras Rei pasaba sus brazos alrededor del rubio, para calmarlo

-"No se como explicarlo, pero simplemente, Tyson no cuenta con ese defecto humano; por eso es que te digo que algo mas tuvo que haber ocurrido; además estoy seguro de que Tyson, con el tiempo hubiera entendido, el por que teníamos que buscar, nuestra victoria; nuestro camino"- el neko reposo suavemente sus cabeza en el hombro de su amado mientras el sueno le iba venciendo poco a poco, al estar en compañía de su ser querido.

El rubio ahora veía las cosas un poco mas claras, pero aun así la duda del por que su amigo dio un cambio tan radical se mantenía. Como una pregunta, de la cual todos querían la repuesta, pero ninguno se atrevía plenamente a acercarse a Tyson, por miedo esta '_es difícil saber que alguien que significa tanto para ti, te culpe, y sienta rencor hacia ti; por decisiones que en su momento parecían ser las correctas'_

Y antes de que el sueño se lo llevara a el también, sus últimos pensamientos, fueron enteramente con la esperanza de recuperar a su amigo, aquel en quien había confiado, y a quien consideraba prácticamente un hermano –"Te recuperaremos ya lo veras"-

La noche cobro sus victimas, al mandarlas al mundo de los sueños, un lugar en donde las memorias, y los deseos, se volvían realidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Vamos mi Tyson, tienes que descansar, mañana vas a probar algo de la deliciosa venganza"- llamando su blade Tyson volteo a ver al joven que se encontraba recargado en la pared del gimnasio.

-"Pareces una mama gallina, Masashi"- el peliazulado, se dirigió hacia la salida, y al quedar lado a lado, Masashi tomo uno de sus brazos con fuerza, haciendo que Tyson volteara bruscamente a verle. –"recuerda nuestro trato Tyson, tu obtendrás tu venganza y yo obtendré tu vida, espero que no olvides, esto, cuando te enfrentes a tus 'amigos' ya que si lo hicieras sabes perfectamente a lo que te atienes"-

-"descuida"- jalando su brazo con fuerza Tyson se dirigió molesto hacia su recamara, para descansar antes del combate de mañana.

Mientras tanto Masashi se dirigió hacia el techo del edificio, y tocando su arpa, una luz comenzó a envolverle, hasta que este desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Al aparecer nuevamente Masashi se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, donde el sonido de las gotas de agua se hacían presentes mientras, los sonidos del correr del aire, irrumpían por las ventanas de un forma furiosa, como si, este desease, romper los cristales de ese lugar oscuro; repudiando su existencia.

-"vaya este lugar sigue tan acogedor como siempre"- llevando su arpa en mano, Masashi recorrió un largo corredor, en el cual lo único que se podía ver, eran unas pequeñas velas, puestas cada una separada como 30 metros de la otra, dando una sensación de completa soledad. Llegando al final del corredor, había una puerta con una inscripción de color azul brillante, la cual parecía escrita en una lengua irreconocible, debido al paso de los anos. –"bien, es hora de ver a nuestro querido amigo"- sonriendo Masashi abrió la puerta y entrar a la habitación.

La escena no era nada agradable, el cuarto lucia tétrico, los colores azulados, se compenetraban con la oscuridad de la habitación, haciéndola lucir de lo mas frió, y solo posible; no contaba con ningún mueble, o ventana y lo único que producía los pequeños destellos de luz, era aquel tubo gigantesco que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación –"vaya este lugar esta mas oscuro que la ultima ves que vine, jejeje"- acercándose al tubo, Masashi comenzó a tocar su arpa; una melodía, triste comenzó a inundar el lugar, mientras el tubo que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, comenzaba a abrirse para dejar ver aquello, que producía la luz de la habitación. Al terminar de abrirse, se detuvo, para apreciar lo que se encontraba dentro.

-"Como has estado, mi estimado Dragoon"- La figura que se encontraba dentro del cilindro comenzó a abrir sus ojos mientras su boca seca a falta de agua comenzaba a intentar articular palabra.

-"Masashi"- el odio que sentía Dragoon hacia este sujeto, se dejaba oír incluso a través de su gastada voz.

-"Jajaja veo que estas aun estas con vida, algo um… gastado, pero con vida sin duda"-

Gastado es verlo de una forma amable, ya que el cuerpo de Dragoon se veía totalmente hecho añicos, las cortadas y quemaduras, cubrían su cuerpo, sus escamas se veían oscuras en algunas partes, y en otras tenían un color morado, debido a la sangre que había cruzado por ellas; las garras, no se encontraban en un mejor estado, se veían desquebrajadas, y amarillas, sumidas en las uniones de las patas; pero lo mas impactante de esta escena era el rostro del Dragoon, su mirada había perdido aquel orgullo, que le caracterizaba, sus ojos entristecidos le hacían verse aun mas miserable de lo que estaba, su hocico, seco en las comisuras, debido a la falta de agua, parecía cubierto por un talco blanquizco, y las cortaduras se hacían mas evidentes en esta zona, los dientes, perdieron todo su sentido atemorizante, pues lucían pequeños, y grises. En si el estado de aquel que alguna ves fue una de las bestias bit mas poderosas, era totalmente degradante, y enfrente de el se encontraba el ser responsable de su estado.

-"a, a, que es lo que quieres estúpido?"- dijo Dragoon con gran trabajo

-"no intentes hacerte el valiente conmigo, Dragoon, que te ves mas patético de lo que eres. Además bien sabes por que estoy aquí"- Masashi, se acerco a Dragoon mientras sus dedos se posaban en el hocico de este.

-"intentaste contactar a Tyson, verdad?"-

-"y que si lo hice"-gruño Dragoon para intentar mostrar algo de dignidad en ese estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba.

-"ESTUPIDA BESTIA!"- Masashi había golpeado a Dragoon fuertemente con su puño, haciendo que las quijadas de este, hicieran un tronido, como cuando se rompe algún hueso. –"Te dije que si intentabas acercarte nuevamente a Tyson la ibas a pasar mal, no se por que tienes deseo de proteger a ese humano tonto"-

Dejando caer mas sangre al suelo, Dragoon, se encontraba desorientado, el golpe realmente le había dejado mal, pero aun así había logrado escuchar a Masashi.

La voz de Dragoon se escuchaba perdida y como susurro fue como llego a los oídos de aquel ser que enfrente de el se encontraba. –"Por que el es mi amigo"-

-"amigo? Jajajaja, no me hagas reír, si lo que metió a tu amo en este problema fue esta estupidez de la amistad; el me dio su sangre y su alma a cambio de su venganza, contra sus 'amigos', así que no me quieras salir con ese discursito ridículo de la amistad"- la crueldad de Masashi hizo hervir la sangre de Dragoon.

-"Tu engañaste a mi amo, el por su propia cuenta jamás hubiera llegado a eso, el es una persona de buen corazón, y de calidos sentimientos; no se como te atreviste a usarlo!"- Dragoon había recuperado algo de su brillo impulsado por la adrenalina que recorría en esos momentos su cuerpo.

Masashi, volvió a una pose educada mientras posaba sus dedos sobre una de las esquinas de su arpa, pero rápidamente se repuso –" tsk, tsk, tsk, mi estimado Dragoon que equivocado estas, yo jamás engañe a Tyson, el sabe precisamente lo que esta haciendo, lo único que hice fue darle el poder suficiente, a cambio , de lo que creo yo, es un precio justo"- el sarcasmo y la burla en su vos, hizo que Dragoon soltara un rugido.

-"UN PRECIO JUSTO! PERO SI LES ESTAS QUITANDO SU VIDA, QUE CLASE DE SER ERES, QUE DEMONIOS GANAS!"- la voz de Dragoon comenzó a perder fuerza –"que ganas llevándote, algo tan puro de este mundo, DIME!"- las lagrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de Dragoon, su estado físico no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a su apariencia; y lo peor de todo es que Masashi parecía estarlo disfrutando.

-"Jajajajaja, pobre dragoncito, ya no puedes mas, verdad? Jajajaja, bueno esta bien para que veas la clase de tipo considerado que soy… te diré por que necesito la vida de tu amo. Pero antes te contare una pequeña historia"-

Dragoon hacia lo posible por mantenerse sereno ya que sentía que las fuerzas le iban a abandonando poco a poco, y sabia que si no se tranquilizaba, quedaría inconciente, y eso no lo convenía, ahora que por fin este maldito se había dignado a hablar

-"Veras cuando yo era mas um joven, el lugar en el que yo vivía, no era muy diferente a esta habitación, la oscuridad era algo con lo que uno tenia que vivir; mi aldea era um como decirlo, ah, si una aldea fantasma, los pocos habitantes que había, se dedicaban principalmente a la caza de animales, pero debido a las condiciones de nuestro mundo, generalmente los que terminaban siendo cazados éramos nosotros, y a raíz de esto, la población mayoritaria era de niños, o de mujeres, lo cuales debido al temor de las bestias, generalmente se mantenían escondidos, descuidando muchas de las tareas de la aldea, dando ese aire de lugar abandonado. Pero aun asi en ese lugar de desesperación, lo único que nos mantenía con esperanza, era un leyenda, de una joven que al entregar su vida por los demás al gran dios del fuego, había logrado, regresar la luz al mundo, pero que cuando esta murió, nuestro dios, en su odio hacia nuestra mortalidad, nos condeno no solamente a la oscuridad, sino a una vida eterna, despojados de todo lo que nos hacia vivir; nuestra sangre y nuestra alma"-

-"Pero por que deseas el alma de Tyson el no tiene la culpa de lo que a tu aldea le haya sucedido!"- pregunto Dragoon algo emotivo, ya que si bien odiaba a este sujeto, no podría imaginarse lo que seria vivir en un lugar tan horrible como del que Masashi hablaba.

-"Baka Dragoon, espera a que termine mi historia. La leyenda de mi aldea decia, que si el alma de esta joven renacía en nuestro planeta, nuestro dios, volvería a traer la luz a nuestro mundo, pero… como podemos dar vida a algo cuando nosotros mismo carecemos de esta?; todos nuestros descendientes han tenido el mismo destino que nosotros, todos han sido privados de cualquier tipo de vida, muertos en existencia, eso es lo que somos, no tenemos una razón de estar, ni una razón de ser, y mucho menos una esperanza hacia el futuro; solo tenemos la oscuridad, y la desesperación de los recuerdos de nuestro pasado; los recuerdos de aquello que alguna ves, fue de nosotros, pero que ahora ya no nos pertenece; Pero dentro de todo, pudimos encontrar una solución, mandaríamos expertos de caza a buscar en diferentes mundos, la existencia necesaria para salvar nuestro planeta y fue a si como dimos con este planeta, plagado de emociones y sensaciones sin control."-

-"Pero por que Tyson?"-la vos de Dragoon se había suavizado un poco

-"Por que su existencia es increíblemente similar a la de la joven de la leyenda, es por eso que me las llevare para poder salvar a mi mundo"- la vos de Masashi había tomado un tono que no permitía objeción alguna, y que si esto debía suceder así sería.

-"Pero entonces por que lo haces sangrar, por que contaminas su ser, no se supone que lo que deseas es el alma tal como es?"- Dragoon aun no entendía las razones de Masashi, ya que si lo único que necesitaba era que Tyson le acompañará a su mundo, eso era todo; entonces por que contaminar su ser a tal grado

-"Es sencillo, por que la leyenda dice que debe de renacer en uno de nosotros, así que lo que haré será terminar con la existencia de aquel a quien conocen como Tyson y absorberé su vida, para que renazca en mi, y poder salvar a mi pueblo. Le daré nuevamente la vida a mis hijos; y a mis padres les daré el descanso que tanto ansían."- Masashi miro fijamente a Dragoon

-"Y por que mejor no le quitas la vida, y le evitas el sufrimiento de sentirse traicionado, por aquellos a quienes quiere!"-

-"Por que no se me permite tomar su vida, lo único que puedo hacer es orillarlo a que me la entregue, por eso es que espere todo este tiempo hasta que sus sentimientos fueran confusos, y su mente inestable, para poder, guiarlo por mi camino"-

Dragoon no sabia que hacer o decir, si bien su amo era lo mas preciado que tenia, no sabia como reaccionar a la historia que le acababan de contar, en muchas partes había leído, que si bien el sacrificio de una sola persona lograba salvar a muchas, entonces debía de ser sacrificada; pero, aun , así, el nunca había estado en esa situación y siempre le había visto como algo lógico, pero ahora que la estaba viviendo, sabia que de lógico, no tenia nada, ya que el dolor de perder a un ser querido, no se justificaba con nada. Y que si tal vez pudiera sonar egoísta, pero prefería, que su amo se quedara con ellos.

-"Sabes bien que no soy el único que se opondrá con todas sus fuerzas a que te lleves a Tyson"-

-"Lo se, pero aun así, obtendré lo que quiero"-

Finalmente cansado de todo, Masashi volvió a tocar su arpa, mientras el cilindro se cerraba lentamente, y sus miradas, chocaban. Una con el deseo de pelear y la otra dispuesta a todo, por sus seres queridos; al final ambos son similares, pero el resultado final dependería de la resistencia de Tyson y el deseo de sus amigos, por recuperarlo, y aunque no será fácil para ellos puesto que Masashi tenia las mismas razones para llevarse la vida de Tyson; al final de cuentas todo dependía de sus seres queridos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Vamos jefes esos giros, son horribles, trata de imaginar como seria si pelearas contra Tyson"- Daichi y kenny habían estado beybatallado desde hace rato, intentando, mejorar, ambos dando todo lo que tenían y siempre teniendo en mente a una persona.

Hilary, practicaba los movimientos de lanzamiento e intentaba hacer lo máximo con lo que recordaba de las batallas en las que había visto a sus amigos, luchar; realmente intentaba combinar sus dos fortalezas, su perseverancia, y su inteligencia, para mejorar

Todos estaban totalmente sumidos en sus respectivas tareas, hasta que una vos irrumpió en el salón

-"Estás haciendo las cosas mal, Hilary, tus lanzamientos van muy elevados; Daichi, deja de hacerte el tonto; y tu Kenny deja de ser tan listo. Así no conseguirán que Tyson se esfuerce en lo mas mínimo en derrotarlos"-dejando de hacer lo que estaban trabajando todos voltearon a ver hacia la entrada del salón

-"Hiro-san!"-

-"Así es, ahora quiero que todos se concentren en lo que haremos, no quiero que Tyson la tenga fácil con nosotros; si hemos de perder, perderemos con dignidad, y no como perros apaleados!"-

-"Así me gusta"- Daichi brinco de felicidad mientras kenny y Hilary, tomaban confianza para entrar a combatir

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia en dejar sus reviews, no saben cuanto me inspiran a seguir escribiendo , muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

Y también gracias a aquellos que leen la historia

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
